Black and White
by ApplesAndHearts
Summary: The White Princess captures the Dark Knight. In hope to finally end the decade long feud between the two kingdoms, Emma tries to extract crucial information from a very reluctant Regina. SQ!
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Black and White

SUMMARY: The White Princess captures the Dark Knight. In hope to finally end the decade long feud between the two kingdoms, Emma tries to extract crucial information from a very reluctant Regina. SQ!

 **WARNING: Dom!Emma, Sub!Regina, Violence - Rated M for a reason! I will add trigger warnings to each chapter.**

NOTE: I'm absolutely in love with Aponi Aquene's story "A changed game". Though this story has a similar theme, it's NOT a rip-off. Again, I love and adore Aponi Aquene's work and I highly recommend all of her fanfiction. She's a great writer!

 _I always appreciate constructive criticism! (Haters will be laughed at and ignored.)_

* * *

 **BLACK AND WHITE**

 **1**

35 bloody years. 12775 days of hell. That's how long the Black and White War had been raging, taking thousands of lives.

Emma Swan, daughter of the White Queen, stood in the middle of the battle field, the blade of her sword dripping with blood while her eyes followed the magical bolts, that cut through the fog. 35 years wasted on a war that might never end.

The princess looked at her hand, fingers clutching the magical fireball. It sizzled, hot with her rage. She stepped over the leather-clad corpse of the soldier she had killed a moment ago. His black chain armor bore the emblem of the Black kingdom. An apple tree. How the twisted, evil family could associate themselves with a symbol of life was beyond her comprehension.

Today marked the end of an era. Her father had fallen by the hands of the Black Knight two nights ago. Her mother hadn't left his side since the moment they had laid out his corpse. Her grief was inconsolable. But what was worse: the soldiers had lost their leader, their hope. Emma, who had learned to wield a sword and had been trained for battle since her childhood, hadn't hesitated to take his place. There was no ceremony, only calloused hands that raised their swords to pledge their allegiance. She had kissed her mother's pale forehead and promised her to avenge king David's death.

And now she finally stood face to face with the murderer of her father. She had heard many tales of the Black Knight. Of his dark magic. And his smooth and skillful fighting style. But now that she faced him she wasn't impressed. He was short, clad in black armor that couldn't hide his small build. His helmet obscured his face, but she could see brown eyes that sparkled with malice.

Emma didn't waste another breath, she threw her fireball at the knight, who stood his ground. He merely raised a hand. The fireball turned into ash that trickled to the ground. Emma swallowed, but didn't hesitate. She threw more fireballs and raised her sword to engage the knight in a physical fight.

And fight they did. They danced around each other, swords swinging, blades clashing. Every now and then they tried to surprise the other with a magical bolt, that lit up the fog around them.

"You murdered the king!" Emma screamed, after the Black Knight's sword cut deep into her upper arm. His stoic silence hurt more than the injury. She turned around and kicked her feet out at the knight's legs. Her opponent stumbled but remained upright. He spread his hands and summoned purple energy. It blasted out so fast that Emma couldn't react. She tried to jump out of the way, but it was too late. A moment before the magical weapon collided with her body, her white magic reacted instinctively. It shot out of her body and surrounded her like a shimmering bubble. The purple magic bounced off and went straight back at its wielder. With a surprised yelp that didn't sound manly at all, the Black Knight was thrown off his feet. He sailed backwards through the air and collided hard with the ground. Emma ran right after him and kicked the sword out of his limp hand. She than magically tossed the Knight around and sat on his legs while twisting his arms behind his back. Magic shot out of her hands and twisted itself around armor-clad wrists, securing them tightly. Sorcerers needed their hands to summon their magic, so the magical cuffs would render him helpless.

Emma then grabbed the helmet and ripped it off her opponent's head. Long brown waves spilled out of it and hid a delicate face. Emma was stunned, but her surprise didn't last very long. She turned the knight forcefully around again and stared into a beautiful, but definitely female face.

"You're a girl!" she said.

"A woman!" The knight hissed and rammed her metal-clad knee up into Emma's groin. The princess groaned with pain while the knight tried to push her off. But she had underestimated Emma's resilience. She clamped her knees tightly around the knight's legs and backhanded her hard across the face.

The knight's head was thrown back and her lip split open. It didn't stop her from smirking smugly.

"Impressive, your father didn't last that long." Her teeth were bloodstained as she cackled.

Emma fumed, her anger boiling through her blood and she released her rage with a punch. The knight still laughed. Her face must hurt by now, but she didn't seem to bother.

"How come your royal family sends a woman to do their dirty work?" Emma asked the dark woman.

"How come yours does?" the knight replied, still smiling.

"I am the one asking questions!" Emma fumed. "What's your name?"

The Black Knight just grinned maliciously but didn't reply.

"Anwer me!" Emma screamed, slapping her face again. The woman remained silent. Emma then pulled her up by the hair. The knight kept quiet, her dark brown eyes boring into hers. She was a bit shorter than Emma, who lifted her sword and pressed it into the tanned skin of the knight's neck. She than pushed her off the battle field towards the tents.

"I will get my answers," she hissed and buried her hand in dark locks. "Eventually they all break."


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Regina scoffed as the White Princess pushed her carelessly into the small prison wagon. She landed on her knees, but hardly felt anything through the thick armor. She turned around to glare at the blonde, who locked the door and said:

"It will take a while till we reach the castle, you should reconsider my request. I don't react kindly to people who refuse my orders."

Regina rolled her eyes and just bared her teeth.

"And I don't react kindly to threats, princess." She practically spat the last word and sank back against the metal bars. "Your orders mean nothing to me. _You_ mean nothing."

She could see the heat creeping into the blonde's cheeks. She looked so angry, so ready to strike again. But Regina just laughed at her. She wouldn't show any weakness to a silly, spoiled princess. The brat of Snow White was nothing but another obstacle she would overcome and crush. Emma then left to speak to her soldiers, some of them still fought on the battle field.

Regina closed her eyes for a few moments. She was exhausted. Her body felt drained after days of bloodshed and magical combat. She was angry at herself for getting captured. She should have foreseen the instinctive magical defense. After years of cruel magical training, she should have been ready for anything thrown at her. She had proven her mother right again. And that hurt worse than any torture inflicted upon her.

Regina sighed. When she heard noises she peaked through her eyelashes. The White soldiers returned. Some limped, others carried wounded and dead comrades. Their light uniforms were covered in dirt and soaked in blood. She scoffed. Who wore white on a battlefield? They passed the prison wagon. Most of them glared at her. One even tried to stab her with his sword, but the White Princess grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back.

"What do you think you're doing?", she hissed.

"She killed some of our best men!", the soldier replied and tried to break free of Emma's grasp, clearly blinded by revenge. Regina smirked lazily. "The bitch deserves to die!"

The White Princess pushed him back. "Remember your place, soldier!", she barked. "I captured the Black Knight. I'll be the one to decide about her punishment." The man nodded and retreated, but not before giving Regina a last death glare. The black knight watched the scene through narrowed eyes. The soldiers respected the princess, though they seemed to be prone to their own emotions. A weakness her own mother had eradicated among the Black Guard a long time ago. The dark soldiers fought without their hearts. Cora kept them safely hidden. If they failed her requests, if they lost crucial fights, she would crush the fragile organs in front of their families. Cruel but effective. The Black Guards were the best soldiers in all the lands. They rarely ever failed. Until today.

Regina sighed and let her head drop back against the metal bars. She could feel her pulse drum against her armor in a steady rhythm. Her mother had never taken her heart. It wasn't necessary to rip that cold, frozen organ from her body. It didn't contain the fire that distracted soldiers from their mission. She felt nothing.

She watched impassively as some of the soldiers gathered their weapons and took down their tents. The White Princess pushed them to work quickly, but not without talking to them and consoling the injured. Regina narrowed her eyes as she watched the blonde heal the worst wounds with white magic. She flexed her own fingers. The shackles rendered her powerless, but she still felt the dark magic reside underneath her skin. She had never learned to heal, never learned to give. Her magic took. That's all it ever did. That's all she was ever capable of. She still felt nothing.

Dusk had plunged the battlefield into all different shades of red as they finally moved. Regina closed her eyes and tried to ignore the jolting and shaking underneath her. She hoped the execution would be quick and swift - she had already wasted enough time in this ridiculous wagon.

They reached the White palace the following morning. Regina blinked against the sunlight that was reflected by the white castle walls. The sickeningly sweet smell of rosebushes and ear-splitting fanfare sounds accompanied the body of soldiers as they passed the gate bridge and entered the courtyard.

The palace looked nothing like Regina's home. Flowers occupied all available spaces: windows, balconies, balustrades. They even twined up the whitewashed walls that were covered in blue and golden banners. Sunshine flooded the court. But something was off. The residents were all dressed in black, clearly mourning the passing of their beloved king. Regina rolled her eyes. As far as she was concerned the world was better of without anybody associated with Snow White.

The troop stopped. Regina watched the princess dismount her horse.

"Where is the Queen?", she asked, clearly confused. "We bring good news."

"The Queen hasn't left your father's side", a guard replied. He had a beautiful face, framed by dark blond hair. "She's lost in her grief."

Emma's shoulders sagged as she nodded. "Thank you, Graham. I will talk to her. Lock the Black Knight up in the lower dungeons. No-one is allowed to talk to the prisoner, am I understood? Leave the shackles on, they block her magic."

The man nodded. Regina watched as the princess gave her horse to a stable boy, who had hurried to her side, and then vanished through the castle entrance. Her guard opened the prison wagon and grabbed Regina by the upper arm. She considered resisting, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. He pulled her out of the wagon. She almost stumbled on legs useless after sitting in the same cramped position for hours. But she managed to reduce the stumble to a slight wobble. The guard towered over her. His shoulders were broad, his gaze curious and unafraid. Regina narrowed her eyes.

" _You_ are the Black Knight? The monster everybody feared? How is that possible?"

She didn't dignify that question with an answer as he escorted her across the yard. People were staring at them. They stepped back and cowered in fear as Regina passed them. Good. Even shackled up she still emanated power. Maybe there was a way to escape this white hell before the execution. 

* * *

-TBC- 


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Emma hurried through the corridors. This should have been a happy day. She had captured the evil that had terrorized the kingdom and killed her father. But she didn't feel elevated. Dread burned through her intestines. She worried about her mother. Queen Snow's absence could only mean that she was completely lost to her grief. Her parents had always shared a deep bond. True love – that's what they called it. They were destined to share a life and a heart. Her mother had suffered the worst loss imaginable. True loves couldn't survive without each other. That's what all the legends said. Fear and anger burned Emma's insides like acid. She would make the Black Knight suffer. For taking her parents. For destroying her life and the kingdom. For ruining everything that was good and pure.

She finally reached the great hall. The walls were draped in black. Her father's preserved body had been laid out in an open casket in the middle of the hall. Her mother, all dressed in black, rested her cheek against the polished oak wood. She seemed numb. A veil covered her face, but Emma was sure that she was crying underneath the flimsy material.

"My Queen", she said. Snow did not react. She just stood there, hunched over her husband's corpse. Emma wasn't even sure if she had heard her. She reached out to touch her mother's shoulder. Her lithe body trembled with heart wrenching sobs. "Mother?"

"Leave me alone …" Three whispered words that shattered Emma's heart. Her mother had never sent her away before. She pulled her hand back as if she'd been burned.

"I want to help you …" Emma tried to reach out again, verbally this time. But Snow shook her head and wailed. Loudly. The shrill sound scraped its way down Emma's spine. She clenched her fists and retreated. She had to give her mother time and space. Until then she would make sure to punish the Black Knight for her horrendous crime.

The prison cells reeked of blood and sin. Emma squared her shoulders as she followed Graham through the hallway of the upper dungeons. Every now and then she glanced sideways into the cells. Most of the prisoners lounged on their cots. Some of them stood near the tiny, barred windows trying to catch a whiff of fresh air. She almost stumbled when her gaze unexpectedly met a pair of steely blue eyes. Facial hair ran rampant and hid a handsome chiseled face. Dark hair fell into his forehead while both his hands grabbed the bars. He sneered at her.

"Who is he?", she asked Graham, not trying to hide her anger and irritation.

"His name is Jefferson. He's part of the Black Guard. We captured him the day the King was slain."

She nodded. She had been too preoccupied with her father's death to care about the prisoners. Glaring at Jefferson she cocked an eyebrow as if to challenge him. He just spit on the ground, his eyes following her until they reached the spiral staircase that led to the lower dungeons. They slowly descended into the darkness that was only sparsely lit by torches, held in iron mountings. The air grew colder, the stench of death was almost unbearable. Emma buried her nose in her cotton sleeve and followed Graham's shadow.

Natural light never reached this part of the castle. The brick walls were wet and mossy. She could hear the rustling of rats - the only creatures that lived here by choice. The lower dungeons consisted of five cells. Only one of them was occupied. The Black Knight was nothing but a shadow in the murky darkness, only visible due to torchlight reflected by her armor.

Graham nodded towards Emma and pulled out his bunch of large keys. He followed the princess inside the cell but remained close to the door, his eyes never leaving his royal.

Emma was finally able to completely make out the Black Knight's form. She was still shackled as ordered, the chain connected to another chain, that was fastened to a loop in the ground. It only left her a minimal range of motion. She currently sat on the naked stone slap and stared at her with a look of utter disinterest. Her dark hair was disheveled and dried blood caked the corner of her mouth and her lower lip.

"Comfortable, isn't it?" Emma taunted her, but the Black Knight just smirked smugly.

"Definitely more comfortable than mourning over a rotting corpse." She sneered at the princess who screamed furiously and threw herself at her father's murderer. Her fist connected with soft skin and the punch threw the Black Knight back against the wall. The chains rattled loudly, as Emma pulled the dazed woman back into a sitting position. Her nose was bleeding but she looked even more complacent than before. Her tongue lazily wiped the fresh blood off her upper lip.

"You think you can taunt me? You think that this will go unpunished?" Emma hissed. With a wave of her hand, white magic engulfed the knight and her armor dissolved into dust that sprinkled to the ground. If the knight felt uncomfortable she didn't show it. She was left in a black linen shirt and black linen pants, which Emma made disappear as well with another flick of her wrist.

Emma could now see her female curves that were so well hidden by the dark metal. The thin undergarments did nothing to shield her from the cold air and goosebumps spread across tanned skin. The knight glanced down quickly and then cocked an eyebrow at Emma.

"If seeing me half naked is what gets you off, you could have just asked me to undress." Her voice dripped with sarcasm and Emma grit her teeth. The woman was infuriating, completely unfazed by physical violence and humiliation. The princess wasn't used to taunts.

"Tell me your name." She ordered and was met with silence. "Your name!", she bellowed. From the corner of her eye she saw Graham flinch with the sudden loud noise. The Black Knight just rolled her eyes. Emma grabbed the chains again and pulled the woman to her feet. She seemed less imposing without her armor. Small, even fragile. But looks were deceiving. There was nothing fragile about this murdering witch, nothing soft in those black, soulless eyes and nothing warm in that admittedly beautiful face. Emma glared down at her.

"I'm the Black Knight. My name is of no importance."

Emma snorted and pulled the woman even closer. "You seem to be under the impression that you call the shots. That anything you say matters." Emma could smell the blood that still oozed out of her nose. It disgusted her as much as it inveigled her. A well-hidden part of her responded to the darkness, like a cat bunting its owner. Emma wasn't sure how to feel about this silent realization. She was a White. Pure and good. Was it possible that the Knight was able to magically corrupt her? She narrowed her eyes while they searched the Black Knights face. Her gaze lingered on a small scar on her upper lip.

She reached out and let her fingers graze over it softly. The Knight flinched back. Finally something different than feigned boredom. Emma smirked.

"Not used to gentleness, are you? Tell me, witch, do your people understand the concept of love?"

If looks could kill, Emma would have been burned to a crisp that instant. She could see the fire raging in those big brown eyes. The Knight curled her upper lip, but refused to give in to those taunts. She leaned closer, until their noses almost touched.

"You have no idea what you are talking about. Arrogant and dense – just like the rest of the White family."

Emma narrowed her eyes and slapped the infuriating woman, who fell back against the stone slab. She grabbed her burning cheek and smirked. "Nothing hurts like the truth." 

"Truth …" The word rolled off Emma's tongue easily. "I doubt that anything you say is truthful. You're as dark as they come. Now, tell me your name or suffer the consequences."

* * *

-TBC- 

_PS: Not betaed, not my native tongue, mistakes are mine ;)_

 _PS2: Thanks for the likes and reviews :)_


End file.
